Stepping Stones
by thefbm
Summary: Fluorescent lights, bleak walls, mothball curtains, she couldn't be more out of place among the old, sick and dying-things Dan knew she feared and wanted outlawed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pauper

Fluorescent lights, bleak walls, mothball curtains, she couldn't be more out of place among the old, sick and dying-things Dan knew she feared and wanted outlawed.

Hours after the car wreck, the van der Woodsen-Humphreys, locked down in floral walls, gathered in the waiting room for news that Dan wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

-_Is everything okay-going to be? _He mussed his untamed hair, guttering ever thoughtthat this might just be his fault. _Could it though_? He brought Chuck and Blair together so didn't fate spurred upon his actions. These just increased his tribulation, pelting back and forth between the little walking space available in the waiting room. He continually clenched his hand signaling any feeling he still had.

-_**Dan**__, stop pacing, I might check you in for anxiety_.

Stopping, he stared toward the blonde roulette; though not taking his method of pacing, her jitters issued by lip-biting and picking at the vinyl exterior of her seat. Serena patted the seat next to her, a close to fraying smile-he wished he never saw-pleading him to straighten out. He wanted to take off not sit still but obligated to her claim.

He couldn't sit back, letting his weight lean forward by grabbing the sides of the chair. He took notice of the pink floral patterns, the very same flowers Blair adore.

-_Serena, I could be the one to blame._

-_Dan, don't_—

_-She wanted happiness and maybe Louis was a better choice_.

-_You can't think that_—

-_And I brought Chuck into this, leaving them both fighting for their lives._ Dan voiced, only then did he look at Serena.

-_Dan, you can't imagine __**you're**__ at fault. Gossip Girl sent out the text. She's the offender. We're the __**victims**__._

Serena adding to her reassuring words leaned over grappling his knee. He couldn't register the touch—numb between his nerves and core. When did the brunette matron become his subconscious cult?

-_Just victims, right_. Because what good could a blame game do in their situation_. I mean, they're strong individuals, Chuck and Blair._

And they waited, reluctant toward time spent and unknown word, Dan left to his undying concern. Death couldn't even kill a feeling.

Xoxo.

He kept to the doorway. He figured his pauper status stood below the other current residents in the room, and honestly, Blair wouldn't resort to his begging.

It was passed midnight and in the ER down the hall, Chuck Bass was fighting for his life. And some unspoken unanimous was made about his condition to remain anonymous to Blair during her recovery, she needed rest, her and the baby.

Blair was still in a sleeping slumber, heavily induced by sedatives, friends surrounded by her bedside. Louis had drawn the closest to Blair on the right leaving Serena the other side while the rest stood off on the side and the foot of the bed. He felt uncomfortably hemmed for her by the walls. Emotionally or physically he felt both.

Even if Chuck didn't make it, Louis would be suitable for her. Classing her Queen B for royalty, the pauper was no need or want. She was settling for easy, a life with Louis would provide her a secure, safe life, her happiness lost behind untold life styles of politics, business and expectations of a princess.

If Louis was her needs then Chuck was the want. He could give her the world of money, power and status and as they slummed to the top-the world in their hands-the view would be rot. Schemes and takedowns shedding any chance of happiness and for once, Dan wished a chance that Blair could love herself.

A cellphone vibrated, with Louis rushing out to take the call. Dan, managing to move out of the way for Louis, caught his bleak misery displayed upon his face.

He's seconding guessing himself, Dan thought.

Louis falling for a girl sketched as an ink drawing, stowaway in a capsule sealed and re-opened last spring. Though this image covered her past entirety, by reality her precious ink marks faded and what lied beneath was a dark corrupted lost girl. Too much baggage he was asking for, too much of false perception on his part and not enough need than a want for her. And he played along to the naïve fairytale, picturing the same unchanged, untouched and unbelievable girl of all the needs for a future princess of Monaco.

It reminded Dan a lot of him and Serena.

A stir in the room broke his thoughts, concerned rising as Blair Waldorf began to wake under the heavy sedatives. The shade of victory on her lips stained. Her eyes blotted by life's triumph. Meanwhile, her eyes collected the faces around the room, scared out of her wit by the surrounding.

_-Please…spare me the sobs and tell me I'm going to be alright?_ Blair forced the words out between slurs and fatigue.

-_Blair, you're alive_. Serena, saying the words most of us felt, relieved letting go a shaky laugh.

Blair moved her contact from the spell-bond blonde to her collective hands upon her lap; tender eyes, audible breathes, he wanted to take her far from this room with its reality, events and vastly far from any harm. He doesn't want to witness her final walls fall. She worked to be discovered to be found to be accepted. She instead been exposed, lost, harmed and unhappy.

Her eyes empty, hollow of all the roads she traveled—dead-end and road blocked from any of her wants. Her needs are endless. Reading her face, fumbling with her hands, how far could grace save her anymore?

The upending quietness seemed to be the only wish granted to her.

-_Everyone else is okay? The baby…Chuck?_ Blair asked still watching her hands.

-_I think some of us should give Blair some space._ Rufus stated ushering Lily as she bid Blair goodbye. Nate flashing his best assuring smile to her trekked behind the others wishing the best to Serena, figuring Serena could help Blair the most. Dan still hinged to the door, moved for his dad and Lily to pass by. His father patted his back like any other day he would though Lily did something quite different.

-_Daniel, you can stay behind if you want. Blair may need another friend._ She smiled; possibly glad for having him as a step-son, displaying creases at the corner of her emerald eyes never noticing how aged she had become. They've all grown, too many changes in little time, wondering how many of those changes lead them here, asking if all those changes were needed for better or worse.

He whispered a thank-you to Lily, knowing how little he had said those words to her and only noticing how thankful he should be having her in his life doing the best she can as a mother.

He turned his attention back at Blair; Nate stopped, glancing between Dan and his beholder, and if Dan could bet every penny he earned from his book, he would say Nate might have known for a while.

-_You might want to get a haircut before ascending her castle_. Nate winked before nudging him a little more into the room. Dan figured it would take a little more than pampering for his chance but nodded for a response, promising Nate the full story for a later time.

Dan found himself unable to go further into the room. He wasn't even sure she noticed him yet. Before he considered another thought he saw Blair's eyes on him. She was waiting, if he was going to flee or stay—wants and needs. Dan summited himself and took the place where Louis sat before.

_-Really, I'm questioning you might be getting checked in yourself, Humphrey, by your appearance and all. You look horrible._ She escaped a chuckle, and Dan just glad she hasn't lost her humor.

_-Fitting for a pauper though._ Dan stated

_-No not really._ It wasn't even a question he asked but a smirk and the slightest glint in her eye made him believe she hasn't thought of him as a pauper in a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

Squire

He found himself wandering around the street again. Street light harsh upon the pavement, embedding a glow contrasting to Dan's melancholy mind. He should head back to the loft, collapsing on the unmade bed. He is drained, immovable and lost-thanks to his unaware of where he was going. The past hours repeating—rewind play rewind play—and he's figuring out his next step from here.

They broke the spell to her early the next day. She wasn't so sure how she felt, when they heard he was stabilized, the haze afterward wasn't as clear as she needed.

_-He's safe and I'm relieved but God, maybe someone's telling us otherwise._ Blair was watching Dan set up her brunch; although she never complained about it yet, he knew she wouldn't eat the bile.

_-I thought you didn't believe in superstitions?_

_-Duh, but Chuck and I almost died-thankfully the babies still alive but our path together seems to follow a fine line of destruction..._

Dan passed her her food-eclair, berries and tea (vanilla, honey and licorice root), making sure she ate her food and not relapsing into bad habits.

-_You can give up the destruction, live a life where you're rich, secure, safe and happy. _Dan emphasize the word happy, remembering what she said before.

-_So maybe Chuck can only give me a little. _Blair chided a little above a whisper.

-_You never settled for a little._

_-Well with Louis I'm not happy. _

She always set her life as a movie. Every grand moment needed to be epic, a perfect cord, the highest note, a continual climb to an unknown climax. And if he had to guess what the theme would be he would simply state happiness. But Dan always thought happiness was a lifetime not some hole to which one spends a lifetime climbing out of.

-_Why don't you start with yourself. Hmm, love yourself first and live happy. Simply right?_

_-And what if life doesn't give me that? _

_-Come on, Blair Waldolf thinking her rich, smarts and beauty couldn't cease life! _He said it almost as if he wanted the whole world to know, but he said the next bit softly from the world to hear. _You were so determined before. What changed?_

-And just as she opened her mouth Dan didn't need to hear to know the truth. _Scars._

Dan stopped because even though he knew it he didn't want to believe it. The next line of words fluttered out like a deck of cards. He dove in the water, nearly drowning from words (or was it her).

-_Scars are signs of healing. Memories. But the past doesn't need to dictate now._ _You shrugged things off and if something was tearing you down you made the cut. Permanent. _

He gathered her finished food, disposing it to the waste basket. Turning back around, he grimaced at the grainy wall pillowing her in—her chamber—filling on her personal needs to a list. He took notice of her, slightly drifting off farther from a lackluster world. Sending her to dream of escape off this towering room, Blair, once the one waiting, was now searching.

They say seek and you will find but what if you past the thing you needed to find. Uncertain of the thing you wanted to find. Or too much a coward, and too much pride too travel back.

Xoxo

Frost tinted windows submerged the shops along the way to Blair's penthouse. Autumn blew kissed goodbye to summer, accepting winter with a hello as the crisp air tendered everyone's exposed skin.

Dan piled into Blair's building lobby suffice from cold, bee-lining for the elevators. He greeted the elevator operator and begins to say his floor number but the operator pushes nine—Blair's floor.

-How's_ you know, _he asked the old man still staring in front.

-_Dan Humphrey, that name has been throw around in here countless times. Miss Waldolf certainly has every detail down to a spec._ _And I must agree, the hair needs to go._

The elevator arrives and Dan thanked the man while he patted his hair down.

-_A different hairstyle doesn't change a man._

_-No, of course not, however, love we have for others can change a man—better or worse—but I think you and I know what side you fall under._

_-And you're saying..._

_-I'm saying you're two steps from becoming her prince. _The doors closed leaving a few echos of chuckles from the man. Leaving Dan to think what the heck two steps meant.

He spun around, moving towards the stairs, already knowing that Dorota knew he was here from an earlier text message. A rush of blood queased his stomach finding that the last time he was in Blair's room was the night before their kiss.

He's in and out of her room, grabbed the essentials: pillow, picture of Aubrey Hepburn, her cabbage patch kid and DVD s. And walked out to the main room making his way to the elevator. He gets halfway when his named is called.

-_Louis, uh hey, I'm running over to the hospital with a few of Blair's items. Tag along?_

Dan started to head down the hall then turning back around when Louis didn't follow. He spots the half empty bottle of liquor on the coffee table and a glass wringer-ed in between Louis's fingers. Fluttering back to Louis's eyes noticing a grave demeanor—raw, exhausted blood shot sight made Dan take a step back. He was prepared to flee at a moments notice.

-_How is she?_

Dan relaxed at his tone, pausing from his sincerity.

-_Why don't you come? I'm heading there no. _At which Dan held up a few of the DVD s for good measures.

Louis stood then; steadier than Dan thought he would, and began to stride towards Dan.

-_How do you deal with heartache, Dan?_

_-Well spending time with ot-_

_-The hell with alcohol. Doesn't begin to cover the stain to my royal name. _He's a foot away from Dan, slurring his speech and the stench of alcohol is burning Dan's nose, the Brooklynite mind on high alert to run.

-_I wouldn't call Blair a stain now, _Dan practically hissed.

-_But she ran away! _Spit flew and color red flashed in Louis's eyes. He's heaving for air. _All I was doing was claiming my princess, with a perfect fitted shoe; however, it seems another fool has gain her heart._

He begins to laugh, hoarse and raw from guzzling down liquor. The taste of bitter sits in Dan's mouth.

-_I'm sorry. But Blair needs you...well, I don't think now, umm drunk. I'm pretty sure there's a rule about being drunk at a hospi—that doesn't matter. _Dan, stopping himself of another embarrassing ramble, peered up to those blood shot eyes. She's_ and the baby. And Chuck's-_

_-Chuck isn't whom I'm concerned about. Charming book by the way..._Louis patted Dan's shoulder, assuming a congrats but sent Dan tittering for balance. When looking back up Louis slammed Dan to the wall with his forearm, pinning him there.

Dan, suddenly lost for air, dropped the bag that held Blair's items. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Dan shoved as much weight he could to shake off Louis. His chest screamed for air and a last effort kneed the prince in the stomach.

Louis clousped clutching his stomach and writhing in unmistable sobs. Dan sidle down the wall to the ground, watching the pitiful drunk breakdown. Dan wished he could sympathy with the man but he did just knock his air waves clear moments ago. And yet he could let it go on.

-_Come on, _Dan lifting the broad shoulder prince to his best steady stance his feet could give him. He dragged Louis to the couch and stands back, observing Louis's hand stretching for the cup of liquor—how depress he wanted to drown the living world.

-_I'm so sorry, _quivered Dan, _I'm only a friend to her. _Withdrawing from the scene, picking up his bag, he makes his way to the foyer. Louis held the cup to the edge of his lips; Dan pressed the elevator button hearing the glass clambered back down to the coffee table.

He gazed at the level indicator flash to the next floor, all the while, hearing a man in the next room suffocated by inebriation. A flash of light for a floor, a another ounce consumed to liquor, He really wanted to be the man for Blair. But as the elevator dinged, the man's drowning vision gave sight to all the hope he ever had—forgotten. Dan deemed it a lost cause, out of his handle.

Xoxo

Dan heard laughter, a crisp sigh and a blink of an eye for love. The last two belonged to Dan, a reaction he had when seeing the two capsize Upper East Side Girls together. Maybe her 'once' and certainly her 'sometimes' and her 'probably' future best friend again brought movies staring Grace Kelly.

A shared hello with Serena, Dan wade the tides of room 239 coming up beside a captivated Blair. Even Blair Waldolf was bewitched by Kelly.

-_Majestic Majesty, your treasure has arrive, broadcasting_ his own arrive, Dan placed the collecting DVD s by the foot of her bed.

-_Oh well, position Audrey on the East wall. _He momentarily waited for her to actually look at him but remained staring at the TV screen. Dan began walking to his left.

-_That's West Humphrey...chipped_ Blair.

Huffing he turned around tapping the 20x24 slab of poster paper to the wall. The pop art chic clashed with the homey earth feel of the interior to the hospital.

-_How much would paint cost? _Ever so possible Blair read Dan's mind. He made a scrutiny face at the suggest because it's only another day for her. But Blair rolled her eyes and pointed at the chair next to her—opposite of Serena.

-_And I'm allowed to join on your guys how pow? _A received pair of disgusted faces told him to never use the phrase again. _Right.._

Dan settled in, looking at the screen, catching Grace Kelly's character driving Cary Grant to a picnic. The Grace Kelly before she was a princess; before she was a cutout singular being. Before she lost a sense of self.

He let his attention be captured not by Kelly but the Waldolf, stimulative of her gleam, laughter, chagrin mood. If there was ever a glass menagerie she wanted to hold and behold it was Grace Kelly. Yet Dan never saw the wonder in the Kelly when compared to his subconscious and conscious faced by Waldolf.

-_Becoming a princess was the worst idea ever. _It was a passing thought he said out loud not meant to be heard.

-_I don't need to hear your idle opinions on my life, _ objected Blair.

-_Wh-no, no I mean Grace Kelly. Her...she's the one who ran off for a tiara. _It suddenly made Dan realize how closely tied Blair's situation was to the blonde actress. A very fragile line between them.

-_Yeah, with a livelihood of riches, fame and royalty. _She splatted back not so nip and tuck with her agitation.

-_Blair, _he paused for a moment, _Blair, _drawing the title out in hopes to gain her attention. _Look Blair, I want you to hear this and I know you won't like it but it's something you need to hear._

She's crossed and began to object but the sternness in Dan's eyes kept her from going on.

-_Dan, I don't thin-_

_-Serena, no. _He cuts off Serena. _ You know as well as I that just as you're deciding to step onto the throne Grace Kelly traveled the same road fifty years ago. Before then Grace was at stardom. She was the icon of the decade, charm, beauty and her grace stood out. And do you know what made her really go blazed? Giving the whole damn world a piece of who she was. No man to tell her what she could be or what she needed to be. She didn't need to be bought or crowned. It was Grace Kelly. Far more a tale than a fairytale._

Blair stared back, a sight of something flickering across her eyes and she broke the contact before speaking up. _A Blair Waldolf tale? _She's hesitate a reaction Dan has only seen a few times before.

-_You could be. A tale that couldn't be told by just a fairytale. _It was a pleaded from both friends wanting the best for their best friend.

The smooth tones of a talking Cary Grant filled the silent reply a Humphrey and van Fer Wooden were waiting on. Blair, now flushed with rosy cheeks, remained adamant till her chin fell.

Dan's story revolved around triumph, victory and claim fortunate to an underdog. But until recent he saw the other spectrum, the mighty who fallen, the powerful really broken and the proud misjudge. And like every good squire he replaced the crown on her head, and by her side waited for his next duty.

**Omg I'm so sorry it has been this long since I updated...I have the other chapter finish and all I have is one left to write up quick...in other news...old news...GG finale...my eyes! oh they burned!**


End file.
